


True Love, Sherlock-Style

by pengke, RictinaM_Z



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Sherlock Loves John
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengke/pseuds/pengke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RictinaM_Z/pseuds/RictinaM_Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如题目所说的，短短的却特别的甜。<br/>中文翻译版。</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love, Sherlock-Style

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [True Love, Sherlock-Style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/642994) by [pengke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengke/pseuds/pengke). 



> For pengke  
> A translation of True Love, Sherlock-Style by pengke.

“我爱上你了。”Sherlock说，冲进客厅。  
  
John把口中的茶喷了出来，咳嗽着不停地捶打着胸口。  
  
“抱歉？”他问，当它能够再次呼吸时。  
  
Sherlock在原地转了一圈猛然倒在了沙发上，这使他身上的晨袍皱了起来。他看着John，后者从刚才就满脸通红。  
  
“我爱上你了，”他重复道，即使他清楚John已经听到了。  
  
“额，你什么时候决定的？”John发问，捏着自己前额上的皱纹。  
  
“就刚才，但它真的是一个如此明显的演绎，我应该更早发现的。”  
  
John先抬起头看了看天花板，接下来弯下腰直到额头搁在餐桌上。他的肩膀紧绷，当Sherlock以为他会开始用头砸桌子的时候，他把头抬了起来。  
  
“你…我是说…你…你在诱惑我？”  
  
“当然不是！别那么可笑。”  
  
“对的。当然不。”John再次扶额。“但是你爱，咳，爱上我了。”  
  
“显然。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“因为，好吧，因为是你。”早就知道John会问原因。“你是独一无二的，John。”  
  
“谢谢，我同意，但是刚才我的问题是：为什么你会认为你爱上我了？”  
  
“我为你伪造了我的死亡。我为了你追捕暗杀你的人，这意味着这几个月我一直过的是没有电话没有因特网的生活，而且这期间至少出现了十二个特别有趣的案子而我不得不放弃。然后昨晚，我还让你看电视了。”  
  
John死死地盯着他带着一种“我不相信这些话竟然是从你嘴里说出来的”的表情，这有时意味着Sherlock做了一下超出常理的糟糕的事，而有时却意味着Sherlock做了一些及其正确的事。  
  
“好吧，”他说，终于：“现在，所有话都说出来了，你希望我们的关系发生什么变化么？”  
  
“为什么要发生变化？”Sherlock发问，一脸困惑：“我们现在这样很好。”  
  
“好吧，很好，很好。那很好。”John点头：“所以，额，嗯，我认为我也爱你。是的。”  
  
Sherlock微笑，为了John的反应感到快乐，即使，想当然耳，他早就知道了John的感受。它们甚至表现的比他自己的还要明显。  
  
John又喝了一口茶，不温不火的办了个鬼脸。他站起来开始往水壶里加水。  
  
“茶？”  
  
“麻烦了。”Sherlock说，只是为了证明他可以，以及他们的日子每天依然如常。


End file.
